A New Me
by CAROLINA GREY
Summary: This is my first story. Jasper think about the things that made him a whole new self. Post BD.


**A New Me**

**A.N: **T**his is the first time that I make a story. I hope that you like it. Of course you all know that I don't own any characters of Twilight. Also I let you know that it's one shot. The story it's about Jasper. I read so much about him, but always he was unhappy or suffering by his fate as vampire. It's time to see what happened in his mind when the time has passed. **

It was a beautiful night, the sky was a little clear, so I can see a few stars. It wasn't raining and I like to be outside to think about the things that I did through the day. As I said, I was sitting in the lawn at the back of the house. Today I feel different, I'm not thinking about today's success. I'm thinking about my life as vampire since I woke up. It's like reflecting of my life.

My life was never easy. I know that, but in change of all the bad experiences that I have, I ended with a beautiful family and a loving wife.

"_I realize that in a way I came to be good person, or vampire. Whatever you want to put it" _I now was talking at loud. I know that Alice was near me. Of course I knew it, I can feel her. And she knows that I was talking to her. She doesn't speak, instead she stay beside me, listening. We always talk about each other, but I'm too reserved when it comes about feelings.

"_I know that at first I was afraid about what to expect when you found me. Not that I doubt you, because I never would do that, but by the circumstances that I had. I was alone for a long time and then of a sudden you appear and show me all this new life."_

I felt so much love from her! Was so huge that I thought I she was about to explode. It was a mixture of happiness, excitement, love and surprise too. I wasn't sure if I can handle it, but it felt good. Anything that comes from her is good. That's my Alice.

"_At first I didn't trust anybody, you know, by the way that I was raise in my young years as a vampire. Those are the most important years to develop the sense of what are the rules that we have to follow, to be in control. And I didn't have that chance."_

The night was becoming cloudier, the wind blows harder, but I didn't care. I love the all kind of weather, except sunny. Alice was now sitting with me. It was nice to be like this. I enjoy this kind of moments.

"_I'm so thankful because you knew my mistakes and continue to love me. You stay alongside when I made mew mistakes, and there not so easy to forgive, but you did it. Well all of you, because we are a whole family. In the past years that we pass through so many changes with our life, I come to realize that I achieve so much that you are expecting from me_."

I'm so happy that I know that Alice could feel it. I'd change so much, at school, at home. At first I didn't saw it, then, I felt the change. Silly me that I never express my feelings. Everybody notes the change except me. I have to recognize that I enjoy going to the mall. Surprising don't you think! I even talk more at home, go out more. I smile more! I think that I love this new me more. I 'm more controlled than ever. Not because of Bella being one of us now. I can go wherever I want without feeling the human's blood. It's amazing to Alice and the others when we are at the mall.

"_Thank you for your support and care. Your love is the first thing that helps me in the first place. It guide through my own obstacles. Now I can say that I'm good in and out. I'm thankful for follow you here. For bring me hope, for believe in me. Now I have the confidence to be in this world without regret it. My future is yours for the eternity."_

Alice gave me a huge hug, I hug her back. Then, all of the sudden I felt joy coming from behind. I saw my family there. I smiled them and they come to hug me together. I thank them and they leave. Again Alice stays with me, staring to each other like we used to do. Without saying any word. Sitting in the lawn, looking the beautiful sunrise and a new day. A new day of the new me.

**A.N Hope you like it as much as me!**


End file.
